Time Never Leaves Us
by RussianPrivjet
Summary: This is a story about a young girl, her best friend, and the band that changes their lives. AU, Human Names. Arthur, Alfred, Gilbert and Ludwig are in a band. Girl, main character is my OC of New Jersey


Chapter 1: Just My Luck

Leaving the only land that I knew to start on an iffy life in England, not something recommended by many people.

I was a sad, depressed person in this miniscule perfectionist town in New Jersey. I had but one friend, and no love life. When I looked at myself in the mirror, all I saw was a pale brown haired green eyed girl, who had no hope left in the world. I had to do what I thought was right, even though I knew it would hurt a lot of people dear to me. My best friend, Luminita, who I call Lumi, was the only person who supported me with the whole "I'm running away to England" deal. She and I had been best friends for what seemed like forever. We were both planning to go straight to England the day after we graduated. (This was In two years BTW) We were going to have the best time, just me and her, and maybe Rhinestone Anarchy. Rhinestone Anarchy was my favourite band, they live in England, and maybe I'd find them there. Nah, not a chance. Like seriously, what are the chances of me actually meeting the one band that helped me through so much? That would be like someone meeting all of the Beatles, oh yea that's right; you can't anymore, two of 'em are dead. I wanted to really just start over, somewhere nobody knew me. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Until…

One morning, I woke up wondering, what if I take a chance; what if something fateful is to coming to me? The past few months had taken a toll on me. Nothing seemed right there, school just sucked, and fucking Obama won the United States Presidency. (Things just weren't going so well for me) I had finally made up my mind, and decided to leave all together, without telling anyone. I took all the money I had gotten for Christmas, my birthday, and for some strange reason Thanksgiving, and booked myself the first flight I could find to London. I had my passport, and I called a limo to take me to Newark Liberty. All I took with me were most of my clothes, my guitar, my mobile phone, my iPod, my laptop, and photos of my family. This was something that had to be done. I got off the plane, in a plethora of tears, just realising that I might never see my family again. I ran like I never did to the luggage round-about, I just wanted to get to my hotel and cry. But the world must've been awfully nice to me that day. The luggage round-about was where my fate was decided. I had all of my bags out but one, its broken strap was caught up in the conveyor belt. I was stressed beyond anything at this point, it was the last thing that I needed, but it turned out to be the most important piece of the unfinished broken puzzle of my life. I struggled to pull the bag out. I was obviously having loads of trouble with it, until I felt four pairs of hands, pulling it with me. I felt so incredibly uncomfortable with people near me. I could either be in a lot of trouble, or something good might have come out of this interesting event. Finally they (whoever they were) had gotten out. I wanted to thank whoever helped me. So I turned around, and there they were. I swear I almost started to cry, there was no way that that just happened. There was no way that they were right there, and a few of them had their hands on me. No Way! Oh My God, it was them! Alfred Jones, he was the adorable guitarist, with cu brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Gilbert Weilshmidt, he was the self-centered bassist that Lumi just adored. He had odd looking red eyes, and dirty, platinum blond hair. Arthur Kirkland was the super fit drummer, strong and handsome (not really~). He had short blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Then there was Ludwig Weilshmidt. He was the guitarist. His eyes were a gorgeous, sparkling blue. He also had a dimple on the left side of his face when he smiled. His hair was newly cut, and a really nice blond colour. I was absolutely in love with him; he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. They were Rhinestone Anarchy. I was a bit speechless at first (Ha, speechless is only one word to describe what was going through my head) but, I came to my senses and thanked them. Arthur was the first to say something.

"Hmm, well your bag gave us quite some trouble there. Um, I'm Arthur, and you are?"

I replied, "Oh I'm Renata, I am so sorry about the bag. Can I buy you all Starbucks or something?"

"Yea, sure, wait, Renata?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, nothing, just ignore that thought, Haha!" Gilsaid

"Oh and Renata, the rest of us would love to join you for coffee."

While walking towards the Starbucks, all I could think about was that I was going to have some coffee with Rhinestone Anarchy. (Like seriously, the day was unbelievable already, to add this to it was like a Beatle coming back from the dead) (Even though I knew perfectly well who they all were.) They told me a little bit about themselves, and now it was my turn.

"Well, I'm just about 17, I play the guitar, I want to write a novel, I love to tan, and I enjoy Guido boys. I love to sing and write songs. I'm addicted to peppermint mocha lattes from Starbucks. Um, this morning, I took a flight to London, to run away from New Jersey. That's why I'm here now. Let's see what else… I am… Um…"

"Uh, did you just say you ran away?" Alfred asked, unsure of what I'd just said.

"Yea, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you all with my semi life story."

"Oh no, you didn't, It's just that…"

Alfred whispered something in Ludwig's ear, while still kinda looking at me and then said,

"Renata, you said you like music, and write, and research, and do all sorts of managing stuff, right?"

"Yea, I love music, and I do most of those things. Why do you ask?"

Ludwig chimed in, "Well, see we have this record company, Super Records."

"Saving the World One Song at a Time…" I muttered under my breath, being the freaky fan that I was, hoping that they wouldn't hear me.

"Yea, that's our record company's slogan. Wait how did you know that? Never mind it's on Arthur's sweater! Haha! So anyway… We really need someone to help us, kind of like a groupie, they have to have a real passion for music, and they have to be kind towards the band they will be um, assisting. Renata, this is kind of a job offer. Would you like to be our assistant?"

I was speechless. I felt like staring at them with my mouth wide open in disbelief. But, I pulled myself together super-fast.

"Um, wow, I can definitely do that. It would sort of be my thank you because you were so kind to me. Would that be alright? And I actually do know who you guys are. Your music is just phenomenal, I love it so much. I would love this job! I just have a few questions though."

"Ask away," stated Ludwig.

"Well, I kind of just landed here, I have practically no money. How much will this pay?"

Alfred answered enthusiastically,

"How does a place to stay and about £100 every day you work sound?"

"That's great, but where am I staying? If I may ask?"

Ludwig said,

"I have an apartment kind of thing on the 3rd floor of my home, you could stay there!"

"OMG thank you! I totally insist on paying rent though, if that's OK with you."

"It looks like you have gotten yourself a job," Arthur said.

We left the Starbucks, and caught the tube to South London. Holy shit: first off I'm in London, second, I'm with Rhinestone Anarchy, and third, I'm going to be living with Ludwig Weilshmidt, the guy I have been In love with ever since I knew who Rhinestone Anarchy was. I quickly sent a text to my best friend Luminita. Just to let her know where I was, just to tell her. I got a reply back, which was embarrassing to hear, because my ring tone was "That Girl" by Rhinestone Anarchy. She was stunned, the text read: "OMG Renata! No way! Wait I just got into school let me see if this is an April fool's joke!" Then another one came: "OMG you really are gone. Have you seen anything related to Rhinestone Anarchy there yet?" I text messaged her back a picture of Gil and me. Just because I knew she would be super jealous. "That Girl" played again, and she sent back: Ahhhh! Gil, my love! How! Wait are you on the tube? This time I just had to call her.

"'ello? Whoa! Renata! What is going on?''

"Well, I'm calling you from London, I'm with these guys, I'm positive you know them."

"Why and how are you with Rhinestone Anarchy?"

"Um, I got a job at Super Records, as their assistant/groupie. And I got a place to stay!"

"You WHAT! No way that's crazy! I'm coming over there, to Europe. I'm finishing high school in Romania."

"OMG when were you going to tell me this?"

"Today actually, I'm not leaving for a few months, so I guess I'll see you then!"

"OK byes! Luvs ya!"

Ludwig chimed in, "Who was that?"

"Oh that was my best friend, Luminita; she is a huge fan of you guys."

"Well, that's great to know we have fans over in the states! OK! Ooh this is our stop, Renata you better remember this."

"Yea, I will." My life in London was just about to begin, and I was thrilled.


End file.
